Dangerous Boyfriend
by Nakazawa Ayumu
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, seorang gadis pemalu ingin menyatakan cintanya pada cowok populer di sekolah, Kiba Inuzuka. Dia menulis surat cinta untuk Kiba. Tapi kok, surat cinta itu malah sampai ke Naruto sang preman sekolah?
1. Chapter 1

Terima kasih…

Ini fic kedua saia, terinspirasi dari manga buatan Iwaoka sensei dan Fujita sensei.

dalam story ini-pun mohon bantuannya y..

**Disclaimer: Manga Naruto tetep punya mas kishimoto… Uzumaki Naruto punya saia, milik saia! Huahahaha! *ktawa kayak gorila* JLEBB!! *di bacok fans Naruto***

**Summary: Hinata hyuuga, seorang gadis pemalu ingin menyatakan cintanya pada cowok populer di sekolah, Kiba Inuzuka. Dia menulis surat cinta untuk Kiba. Tapi kok, surat cinta itu malah sampai ke Naruto sang preman sekolah?**

Dangerous Boyfriend

**Chapter 1**

Karena hidup dalam keturunan keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata jadi tidak begitu bisa bergaul dengan banyak orang, terutama dengan makhluk yang bernama 'cowok'. Ia kadang bisa mati berdiri kalau sudah berhadapan dengan cowok, terkecuali kakak sepupu yang sayang padanya, Neji. Dan tentu Ayahnya juga.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah mencoba belajar untuk tidak selalu gugup jika berhadapan dengan cowok. Bahkan, sekarang ia mulai menyukai seorang cowok. Kedua sahabatnya Tenten dan Temari mendukungnya.

Hinata menyukai seorang cowok senior mereka yang populer, Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata selalu memperhatikan Kiba di balik kejauhan. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya saat ini di kantin sekolah.

"Uuh.. hari ini Kiba-kun juga keren.." ucap Hinata pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Dilihatnya Kiba sedang memesan makanan, di sampingnya ada seorang cowok berambut pirang dan berbentuk duren terlihat melakukan hal yang sama.

'Sayang sekali kami jarang ngobrol…coba kalau kami sekelas! Pasti menyenangkan! aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya' kata Hinata dalam hati.

*****

"Hey Hinata! Gimana? Masih ngintipin Kiba?" Tanya Tenten menghampiri Hinata. Hinata blushing.

"Dasar!! Jangan hanya lihat dari jauh dong!! Tembak! Tembak aja!" usul Temari ngotot. (busyet! Sabar mbak!)

"Ta..Tapi kan.. malu.." ucap Hinata, Tenten mendengus marah, kayak banteng yang udah dipancing kain merah . "Berani dong! Coba! Walau ditolak, setidaknya kamu udah usaha!!" seru Tenten.

'Benar juga kata Tenten' Hinata berpikir. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah aku coba membuat surat cinta untuknya!" kata Hinata. Melihat sahabatnya bersemangat seperti itu Tenten dan Temari tersenyum.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, di kamar Hinata yang bernuansa Lavender, Hinata mencoba menulis surat cinta. Ia berdiam diri. Lalu mulai menulis. Ia mencurahkan segala pikiran, jiwa dan raganya (Bo'ong) ke surat itu.

_Begitu melihatmu, rasanya tiba-tiba saja meledak kembang api cinta di dadaku._

_Hatiku bergemuruh. Sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar menyukaimu._

_Slalu kulihat kau dibalik kejauhan. Jauh, di tempat dimana aku bisa melihatmu dengan senyuman._

_Kini tidak bisa kubendung lagi perasaan ini, hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu,_

_Aku suka padamu.._

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

Malu juga menulis surat seperti ini, wajah Hinata kembali merona. Dilipatnya surat itu rapi dan dimasukkannya ke dalam amplop lavender. Ia tersenyum memikirkan esok hari.

*****

Pagi, di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata bertekad memberi surat itu kepada Kiba.

Dilihatnya Kiba yang tengah berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolah sedang dikerubungi murid-murid cewek. Melihat itu Hinata jadi tidak percaya diri.

'Ah! Hari ini aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku! Yosh!' kata Hinata mencoba optimis. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati Kiba. Kiba menoleh ke arahnya.

"Hinata? Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Hinata bengong, tapi segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras ( dugem coy!).

"A..Anu Kiba-kun..I.." belum sempat Hinata menyerahkan surat itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah motor sport datang melaju kencang, ternyata pemilik adalah Naruto Uzumaki yang terkenal sebagai preman disekolahnya. Akibatnya, surat yang ada di tangan Hinata jadi terhempas diterbangkan angin.

"A..Aah! suratku! Tu..tunggu.." teriak Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke langit mencoba menangkap suratnya yang terbang. Tepat beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah tangan berhasil mengambilnya. Tangan itu ternyata tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tangan Naruto.

"Hah? Surat? Untukku ya?" Tanya Naruto sedikit sangar. Hinata cengok, "A..anu..i..itu.."

'itu untuk Kiba-kun' ia hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati karena takut.

Naruto membaca surat itu, sedangkan Hinata sudah gemetar dan mengeluarkan cairan dari pori-pori kulit (itu keringat bodoh!). Tiba-tiba pundak Hinata di tepuk keras oleh Naruto 'Gyaaa!' Hinata kaget. Jantungnya hampir copot, bilik kanan dan bilik kiri sampe terpisah-pisah.

"Boleh saja, Kau boleh jadi pacarku!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum licik. "Eh?" Hinata bengong lagi.

"Aku ngerti kok, dari pandanganmu itu. Kamu selalu memperhatikan aku kan? Tapi enggak apa..aku suka sih!" seru Naruto sok tau. 'Eh? Apa maksudnya 'selalu memperhatikan?'' tanya Hinata dalam hati, sejenak ia berpikir, dan…

'Di..dia cowok ya..yang selalu ada di dekat Kiba-kun! Te.. teman Kiba-kun? Dia kira aku selalu lirik-lirik di..dia?' Hinata yang sadar ini kesalahpahaman jadi panik sendiri.

"Oke, sekarang kita pacaran!" seru Naruto. "E..Eh?" Hinata yang baru mau bilang kalau itu cuma salah paham, tiba-tiba saja mengingat kalau Naruto adalah seorang preman yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Jago berkelahi, beringas, liar! Jangan-jangan kalau ia bilang yang sebenarnya, nyawanya tidak akan selamat alias terancam balik ke Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa!

'GYAAAA! Gimana nih? Masa mau pacaran sama preman sekolah!' tereak Hinata dalam hati.

'TIDAAAAKKKK!!!!!!'

Karen suru….

Huah!! Story tambah gaje! (guling-guling dilantai sampai akhirnya berhenti gara-gara kejedot semut).

RnR Please…?


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf sebesar-besarnya! Saia benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan yang terlalu lama untuk story ini. Sebenarnya sudah saia buat lama. Tapi karena pikiran saia melayang jauh ,memikirkan hasil rapot UTS yang akan keluar, jadi gak tenang ngetik story…(author lemeng..)

Terima kasih saia ucapkan pada orang-orang yang sangat berbaik hati buat review..

**Light-Sapphire-Chan**: e..ehm (gugup) Li..Light-Chan..(gemeter nyebut nama)..terima kasih banyak, itu.. puisi, mengikuti insting seorang Author lemeng. Lebay beraatt!!!

**Seiryuu Tayuya**: Jangan terkejut! ini mah saia yang dijampi-jampi untuk buat Kiba jadi popueler! Saia juga tidak menyangka..

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Khe..khe.. tapi surat cintanya putul, mohon dimaafkan..

**Hana Yuki Namikaze**: Naruto jadi apa juga so cool ko.. khe..khe..(cengengesan)

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya juga untuk **dhitta** (temen seangkot), **Aoi Ageha** (teman seperjuangan dalam membela si ganteng Naruto-kun), **Sapphire09**, **uzumakihotaru**, **IKKittebayo**. I Lope you pul.. (yang pada review muntah semua..)

Silahkan ini kelanjutannya…Maaf tambah gaje, typo de el el…Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Mas Kishimoto....tentu saja… kalau Naruto punya saia, apa kata dunia?**

**Summary: "Oke! Sekarang kita pacaran!" seru Naruto mengumumkan. Mulai hari itu juga, Hinata Hyuuga di anugerahi predikat sebagai "Kekasih Preman"!.**

**-------------------------**

Dangerous Boyfriend

**Chapter 2**

"Oke! Sekarang kita pacaran!" seru Naruto mengumumkan.

Hanya dengan beberapa menit, berita itu tersebar ke seluruh murid di sekolah. Mulai hari itu juga, Hinata Hyuuga di anugerahi predikat sebagai "Kekasih Preman"!.

Dan sekarang orang yang tengah dibicarakn itu, didapati terduduk lemas di meja kelasnya.

"Hinata! Kok kamu pacaran dengan si Preman sih?!" Tenten dan Temari meneriaki Hinata berjama'ah.

"Banyak yang bilang sudah 150 orang yang ia kirim ke rumah sakit!" kata Tenten.

Sedangkan yang ditanya tetap lemas, kini keluar awan-awan mendung di atas kepalanya. Matanya menerawang jauh.

"Seandainya mimpi..cepat bangun… aduh, rasanya mau ngabur aja…" ucap Hinata. Kedua sahabat Hinata menatap khawatir dirinya. "Kasihan sekali nasibmu, nak!" ucap Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

*****

Waktu istirahat kini telah tiba, Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan sebentar di koridor sekolah. Ia bengong sendiri sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hei! Hinata-chan!" seru Kiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Wajah Hinata memerah, kini matanya dipenuhi gambar lope, lope.

'Ah..Kiba-kun.. Kiba-kun.. dia menyapaku..' pikirnya senang.

"Nunggu Naruto ya?" tanya Kiba sambil tersenyum, "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi dia dateng kok..!" katanya lagi. Hinata bengong.

"Jaga dia baik-baik ya.. Sepertinya, dia menakutkan. Karena itu, orang salah mengira. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok. Ada cewek yang mengerti dia, aku senang sekali.." kata Kiba lagi.

Hinata tersenyum kaku, di dalam dirinya, sebenarnya ia sudah menangis sambil keluar darah dari mulutnya. 'Krek! Kretek!' hatinya jadi retak.

"A..ano.. apa benar dia pernah mengirim 150 orang ke rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata gugup. Kiba memperhatikannya, "Gosip yang hebat, ya! Aku juga tertawa waktu dengar itu." kata Kiba.

"O..Oh.. tenyata cuma gosip ya? Enggak mungkin kan?" seru Hinata lega. Hinata tersenyum.

"Aha haha! Yang dikirim ke rumah sakit itu cuma puluhan orang saja, kok. Tapi memang dia yang sering dipanggil Kepala Sekolah. Nakal sedikit dibanding yang lain." Ucap Kiba menjelaskan sambil tertawa. senyuman Hinata menghilang.

SIINNGGG…………….........................

'Uapaa?! Puluhan orang?!!!' Hinata kaget setengah mati. Kini ia membayangkan sikap Naruto, jika ia tahu bahwa surat cinta itu hanya kesalah pahaman belaka.

"Oh! Naruto!" Kiba menyapa lagi. 'DHEG!" dengan sigap, Hinata menoleh kebelakang. Disana sudah berdiri Naruto yang tengah melihat dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sudah ya!" perlahan Kiba pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. 'Ti..Tidak, Tunggu, Kiba-kun! Selamatkan aku dari orang jahat!' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

"Kalian ngobrol apa?" tanyanya membentak. Hinata menoleh kearahnya. Ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kiba tadi padanya, 'Tapi, sebenernya dia baik..' kata-kata itu terngiang jelas di kepala Hinata. Hinata terus saja menatap Naruto.

"Eh?! Ngapain kamu lihat-lihat?" ucap Naruto jengkel. Hinata kembali kaget. "Dasar! Menatap orang seenaknya! Ayo pulang!" seru Naruto sambil menarik Hinata.

*****

Perjalanan pulang sekolah, Hinata bareng Naruto. Kakinya gemetar hebat berjalan di samping sang Preman. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan sampai akhirnya..

"Hoi! Capek ya?" tanya Naruto. "Hah? Ng..ng.." Hinata enggak tau mau jawab apa. "Tunggu sebentar di Taman itu!" perintah Naruto dengan wajah sangar.

Hinata menurut, tidak berani menolak perintah. Ia duduk di kursi taman. Ingin duduk-pun bokongnya tak berhenti gemetar. 'Aku ingin pulang sekarang…'

"Nona!" seseorang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya seorang om-om perlente gemuk dengan model rambut afuro mendekatinya. "Lagi ngapain disini?" tanya si Om-om.

Si om-om semakin lama, semakin mendekat, "Mau main sama om? Om ini..enggak jahat, kok." Kata om itu lagi. Hinata ketakutan, air matanya kini mengalir. ia menutup matanya.

BRRAAKK! Naruto menendang kursi taman sampai hancur. BREETT! Ia lalu menjabak rambut si om-om, hingga rambut afuro milik om-om tercabut semua, tak tersisa. Yang kini digantikan model rambut botak, kinclong nan muluusss…

"Jangan macam-macam om cabul! Ini kencan pertama kami tau! (padahal cuma pulang sekolah bareng) Pergi sana!" Naruto melototi si om-om. Langsung saja si om-om tersebut mengambil langkah seribu.

Naruto menoleh sangar ke Hinata, Hinata bengong tapi masih gemetar. Tangan Naruto bergerak. 'Mati aku!! Pasti mau di jotos!' Hinata menggenggam kedua tangannya erat.

Tuk! "!?" Naruto memukul kening Hinata pelan. 'hah??' Hinata bingung, ia menyentuh keningnya.

"Sudahlah, enggak usah nangis. Sudah aman!" kata Naruto lembut tanpa memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"Nih Minum! Kamu capek kan?" suruh Naruto, disodorkannya botol plastik ukuran large berisi teh ke Hinata. Hinata menerimanya. 'Eh.. jangan-jangan dia beli ini untukku?" pikir Hinata.

"Gawat nih kalau ditinggal sendirian, ya. Oh iya, Jangan jalan-jalan sendirian kalau enggak ada aku. Jangan keluar malam-malam!". Hinata mendongak, "A..Apa? Ke..kenapa bisa begitu?'

"Heii.. Dengar enggak??" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam. Reflek Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil sikap hormat. "Ba..Baik! siap!" jawabnya sambil gemetar.

*****

Pagi harinya di kelas, pelajarannya tengah dimulai. Hinata tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar.

"Ne..Hinata gimana?" tanya Tenten sambil berbisik. "Gimana tentang Naruto?" tanyanya lagi.

"A..Aku akan coba..kalau nanti ketemu, aku akan berusaha bilang yang sebenarnya.." jawab Hinata. Tak lama Hinata dan Tenten tengah asyik bisik-bisik. Pintu kelas terbuka dengan paksa oleh tendangan seseorang. Menimbulkan bunyi yang luar biasa keras.

Ternyata Naruto, "Hei, kau! Ini sedang pelajaran!" seru Kurenai-sensei memperingatkan. Naruto tetap cuek, diperhatikannya keliling kelas, lalu berjalan ke arah meja Hinata, Hinata menatapnya takut-takut. "A..Anu.. Naruto-kun.."

"Ayo pergi!" Naruto lalu menggendong Hinata dan berlari keluar kelas. "Kencan! Ayo kita kencan!" teriaknya. Teman sekelas mati kutu. "Hinata!!!" teriak Tenten dan Temari.

'HUWAAAAA! TIDAAKKK!!' Hinata berteriak dalam gendongan Naruto.

* * *

Karen suru…

Kira-kira, Naruto bakal kencan, enaknya dimana ya? Kalau ada pendapat, tolong ya..para pembaca dan para senpai… saia bingung, karena enggak pernah mengalami hal bernama 'kencan' dengan seseorang.

Silahkan kalau berkenan. R n R, onegai..?


	3. Chapter 3

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan yang amat sangat untuk fic saia ini..terima kasih banyak untuk review dari para readers dan senpai, hountou ni arigatou..

Maaf jika fic-nya tambah lemeng, karena kepala saia sudah botak karena belajar untuk ujian.. maaf jika tambah-tambah enggak nyambung, terima kasih untuk sarannya buat orang-orang baik merepiu..

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Setelah kencan, Hinata di repotkan musuh dari sang preman Naruto! Bagaimana ia melawan gank Akatsuki?

* * *

Dangerous Boyfriend 3

Di sinilah Naruto dan Hinata berdiri masih dengan seragam sekolah, di sebuah pusat Taman Hiburan yang lumayan ramai. Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata, mengajaknya mengikuti semua wahana yang bikin nyali copot dari tempatnya.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..." itulah yang Naruto teriakkan setiap di wahana.

"HHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII..!!!" sedangkan kata itulah yang Hinata ucapkan sambil menemani Naruto.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Naruto terus saja berteriak kesenangan, "HIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" Hinata terus saja gemetar ketakutan.

Setelah puas berteriak dan membuang semua isi perut. Naruto mengajak Hinata berjalan-jalan, mereka menemukan sebuah stand permainan.

"Permainan apa nih? Hey, paman!" Naruto menghampiri paman pemilik stand.

"Silahkan! Stand tembak! Kalau berhasil, dapat hadiah sesuai nomor yang ditembak! Lumayan..hadiah buat pacar tuan.." kata paman stand ber-promosi.

"Boleh juga.. aku coba! Sini paman, berikan pistolnya!" pinta Naruto. Paman mengulurkan tangannya, satu alis Naruto naik, "Apa?! Mana pistolnya…" tanyanya lagi.

Paman itu tersenyum-senyum gaje, "Bayar dulu dong tuan..! 100 yen!" ucapnya. Gubrak! Naruto terjatuh, sedikit manyun dia menyerahkan uang 100 yen pada paman itu. Barulah si paman memberi Naruto sebuah pistol.

Naruto mulai membidik, 'hmm.. nomor berapa ya?' pikirnya sibuk. Naruto mulai berkonsenterasi, setelah menetapkan nomor 5 sebagai incaran. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang dan DOORR! Peluru menuju nomor 5 dan kena! Berhasil!

"Waahh! Beneran kena!" seru Hinata kagum.

"Iya dong.. siapa dulu yang nembak!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar. Deg! Melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah seperti itu, pipi Hinata memerah.

Plok! Plok! Plok! Si paman pemilik stand bertepuk tangan gaje. " Selamat! Tuan hebat luar biasa!" ucapnya heboh.

Hinata memajukan bibirnya, 'aduh paman… jangan buat dia terlalu narsis dong..' pikirnya dalam hati.

Paman pergi mengambil hadianya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Sebuah boneka Kitsune berwarna oranye. Mata Naruto membelak, "EEH?! Kok boneka sih..?" tanyanya.

"Tuan gimana sih..? kan tuan yang milih nomor 5… ya inilah hadiahnya…" jelas paman. Dengan tampang menyesal dia mengambil boneka tersebut dan melemparnya ke arah Hinata.

"Buatmu! Laki-laki sepertiku tak pantas main boneka!" ujar Naruto. Hinata mendongak memandang Naruto.

"Apa liat-liat?! Kalau gak suka, buang aja!" bentak Naruto. Hinata segera menggeleng dan mengusap lembut boneka pemberian 'paksa' Naruto. Ia memeluk boneka kitsune tersebut dan tersenyum..

"Enggak kok.. aku suka.." ucapnya. Membuat Naruto yang melihatnya jadi sedikit blushing, menampilkan semburat merah di wajahnya.

*****

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah…

"Ne.. Hinata? Gimana kencanmu?" tanya Tenten, Hinata tidak menjawab, ia malah tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang anak masuk ke dalam kelas dengan ngos-ngosan, "Gawat! Gank Akatsuki masuk sekolah lagi setelah di skors 1 minggu!" kata anak itu.

Mendengar itu semua mana anak-anak sekelas membelak, kelas-pun menjadi ricuh tak karuan.

"Gila! Gank Akatsuki musuh Naruto itu kan?" tanya Temari. Tenten segera menata Hinata, "Hinata! Pacarmu dalam bahaya!" serunya heboh.

BRAKK! Pintu kelas terbuka paksa, sekelompok orang masuk. Tampang mereka seram-seram. Seorang cowok dengan banyak piercing di wajahnya yang sepertinya adalah ketua kelompok tersebut, memandang sekeliling kelas.

"Mana?! Mana dia yang disebut-sebut pacar Uzumaki Naruto hah?!" teriaknya ke penjuru kelas.

Dengan cepat anak-anak sekelas minggir ke dinding kelas, menyisakan Hinata, sendirian duduk gemetar di mejanya.

"Kamu ya? Kesini kamu!" perintah Pain, ketua gank Akatsuki. Dengan kaki kesemutan Hinata berjalan ke arah Pain.

"Kamu berani melawan ku ya? Biar kuhajar kamu!" Pain bersiap memukul Hinata, dengan sigap seluruh anak-anak sekelas menutup mata mereka dengan telapak tangan yang mereka punya.

Hinata memejamkan mata, menunggu pukulan yang akan membonyokkan wajahnya. Tak terduga seekor kecok datang menghampiri kaki kanan Hinata. Pukulan Pain semakin mendekat, "TIIDAAKK!!" Hinata yang takut kecoak menghindar ke kiri.

Sikap Hinata yang menghindari kecoak, ternyata berpengaruh tidak terkenanya pukulan Pain.

"Sial!!" Pain yang gusar pukulannya tidak kena, bersiap memukul Hinata lagi. Kecoak itu lagi-lagi menghampiri Hinata, "TIIDDAAKK!!" Hinata menghindar lagi.

Begitulah seterusnya, Pain memukul, kecoak datang, Hinata menghindar. Alhasil puluhan kali Pain mencoba menghajar Hinata, selalu tidak kena!

Anak-anak terkagum-kagum, anggota Akatsuki pada cengok semua.

"Hu..Huebat!! Hinata bisa menghindari pukulan Pain yang mantan petinju dunia itu?" seru anak-anak terkagum-kagum ria. Mereka tidak tau, Hinata yang sekarang ssedang mati-matian menghindari seekor kecoak.

Akhirnya, sang kecoak tersebut mengeluarkan jurusnya (Sayapnya), ia terbang dan hinggap dengan menjijikkannya di tangan Hinata.

Tidak ketululungan Hinata berteriak, "HIIIAAAAAT!!!!!". Mencoba melepaskan kecoak jelek itu dari tangannya, Hinata menghempaskan tangannya keras-keras.

BUUAAAKK!! Tak sengaja Hinata memukul wajah Pain.

Pain yang terkena pukulan Hinata pingsan terkapar, kecoak di tangan Hinata-pun akhirnya pergi. Hinata ngos-ngosan.

Melihat sang ketua, Pain terkapar, anak-anak bersorak kemenangan. "HORE!! MENANG!! HINATA MENANG!! Kekasih preman memang hebat!!" seru mereka.

Sedangkan para anggota gank akatsuki yang lain segera memutuskan mengambil langkah seribu, takut mengalami hal yang sama seperti ketua mereka.

"Hinata hebat ya?!" seru Temari.

'HUUAAA!! Tadi itu ada kecoak taukk!!!' teriaknya dalam hati sambil menangis.

* * *

Karen suru….

* * *

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Pada kalian yang sudah me repiu fic lemeng uru..

**Tsukuyomi Tsuki**, **Light-Sapphire-Chan**, **Seiryuu Tayuya**, **Chiharu, Ryena_Yamato**, **Yuusaki Kuchiki**, **dhitta**, **Magneto**, **rukiahinata**, **rushman yosuke**, **okaa-san (mama Uru)**, **Rhyme **, **Yuki no Kitsune**, **Sessio Momo**, **azz mania**, **IKKIttebayo**, **Arishima Ryuu-chan, Naocchi.**

Fic ini mengandung unsur-unsur lemeng nan gaje nan putul.. ada kecoak juga..

Maaf kalau tambah nggak nyambung *nunduk dalem-dalem*. Sebenernya uru takut banget sama yang namanya kecoak. Apa para readers juga senpai ada yang takut kecoak juga?

Kalau bersedia, RnR onegai..?


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Boyfriend chapter ini, Uru persembahkan untuk tmend2 author dan para senpai yang sudah selesai dalam masa-masa UN.

Mohon maaf atas keterlambatanya.. Hiks, mohon doanya…. Klo uru didoain, uru bales ngedoain d.. *di gencet pesumo*

Silahkan…

* * *

Disclaimer: Uru Kishimoto *ditiban gajah*

Summary: Malam Festival Tanabata! Sora dan pejomblo lainnya mengadakan rencana buat para pasangan kekasih!

Pairing: NaruHina, slight PainKonan de el el..

* * *

**Dangerous Boyfriend 4**

**by, Reika-Kaname Ototsuki (a.k.a Uzumaki Uru, a.k.a Nakazawa Ayumu)**

.

.

"Hinata hebatt!!!!" segala penjuru kelas menyorakinya keras. Memberi applause ke seorang gadis yang berada di tengah mereka.

Hinata terengah-engah, walaupun begitu matanya tetap menyusuri segala sudut ruangan. Mencari keberadaan sosok Sang kecoak, yang menghilang dari pandangan. Sekarang ia tak ingin lari, dengan berani ia berjanji akan menghajar kecoak terkutuk itu kalau nanti ketemu.

"Ada apa ini?" seorang pemuda tampan menggeser pintu dan menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam kelas.

Mata Hinata melirik tajam. Incarannya berada tepat di samping wajah Naruto yang baru masuk. Dengan sigap dan cepat, tangan kanan Hinata mengayun ke arah sasaran,

"Kecoak laknat! Mampus kau!!!" serunya menggelegar.

PLLAAAKK!

Tamparan keras mengenai Sang preman tampan. Jatuhlah Naruto dengan hidung berdarah.

.

.

.

"Dasar buodoh!!!!!!" Naruto berteriak marah. Setelah insiden di kelas tadi, ia menarik Hinata paksa ke atap sekolah.

Hinata jadi merinding disko. Ia duduk bersimpuh dan menunduk, mengatupkan tangan di depan kepalanya, "Ampuni hamba, Tuan!" ujarnya.

Hinata kembali duduk tegap, melirik pipi Naruto yang membengkak. Rasa bersalah menghapiri dirinya.

"Biar ku obati..maaf pasti sakit.." ia mencoba menyentuh luka di wajah Naruto tapi dicegah Sang preman tampan itu.

"Dasar! Bukan masalah aku sakit apa enggak. Yang aku bicarakan adalah sikap bodohmu yang berani-beraninya menantang Akatsuki!" ucapnya kesal.

"Ta..tapikan Aku yang menang.." bela Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya di udara, yang langsung dibalas Naruto dengan sebuah pukulan pelan di kepalanya.

"Kamu itu perempuan!!" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Hinata geram. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Mata Naruto membelak, ia diam sebentar. Tak lama ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Karena aku khawatir.." katanya lirih.

Dan perkataan Naruto saat itu, dalam sekejap membuat jantung Hinata berdegup kencang.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Di kelas…

Tampak beberapa murid mojok di sudut, bercanda ria sambil sesekali bermesraan dengan pacar mereka. Membuat Sora mendengus kesal, "Cih, menyebalkan sekali!"

Lee menghampirinya, "Sora-kun!! Ada apa? Kenapa lemas sekali?!! Mana masa mudamu??" serunya dengan kobaran api terlihat di matannya.

"Berisik! Aku hanya sebal melihat pasangan-pasangan disini. Dasar, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar!"

Chouji meliriknya, "Terus kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Sora tampak berpikir sebentar. Dan.. Tiing! Sebuah ide muncul di otaknya yang berkapasitas pas-pasan.

"Hey! Kalian tau legenda di mana jika ada sepasang kekasih bertemu di atap sekolah saat malam Tanabata akan bersatu selamanya?" Tanya Sora serius.

"Aku tau! Temari-nee menceritakan padaku ia akan pergi bersama dengan si pemalas itu nanti!" Kankurou menjawab dengan cemberutan menguar dibibirnya.

"Aku punya rencana! Banyak pasangan yang pasti ingin ke atap saat itu. Kita gelar uji nyali saja! Kita beri jebakan yang akan membuat cewek-cewek itu membatalkan niatnya pergi bersama, setelah melihat hal yang memalukan dari sang pacar! Gimana?" Sora menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Kankurou, Chouji, dan lee tampak tertarik. "Jadi.. bagaimana kalau kita kumpulkan pejomblo-jomblo di sekolah ini, dan bekerja sama dengan kita?" usul Sora sambil tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

Tanggal 7 bulan Juli, malam Tanabata.

Sesuai persiapan, para pejomblo di sekolah menyiapkan acara uji nyali yang akan diikuti para pasangan. Setelah mendapat izin dari guru tentunya. Banyak pasangan yang sudah berbaris rapi di halaman sekolah, malam ini cahaya bulan terang sekali.

Sora berdiri di depan podium, "Konbanwa, Minna-san! Malam ini kita akan merayakan Tanabata! Di malam ini kami juga merencanakan sebuah permainan. Dengan permainan ini kita akan mengenang perjuangan cinta Hikoboshi dan Orihime!" serunya.

Sorakan riang terdengar bergemuruh.

"Permainan ini akan menguji para pasangan. Yang lulus, kalian bersama pacar Anda akan bertemu berdua di atap sekolah! Kalian tentu sudah taukan apa legendanya?" seru Sora lagi. Kali ini semakin keras saja teriakan yang terdengar.

Setelah sambutan dari panitia yang lain, acara 'penghancuran hubungan'-pun dimulai.

.

.

.

'_Auuu..Auuuu..' _suara lolongan anjing terdengar menemani acara malam tersebut. Tenang itu bukan Akamaru.

Sasuke berdiri gemetar di depan gerbang. Disampingnya ada sang kekasih yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ne.. kenapa, sasuke-kun?" ucap Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng dugem.

Sakura tersenyum dan menariknya masuk ke rumah hantu. Begitu masuk mereka di hadang dua orang yang memakai kostum Hikoboshi dan Orihime.

"Maaf, Kalian harus berpisah..Yang Pria lewat kiri dan yang wanita kanan.." ucap si Hikoboshi.

Mata Sasuke membelak, tapi Sakura tersenyum. "Dah.. Sasuke-kun.. sampai ketemu di atap!" ucapnya riang dan mulai berjalan ke lorong kanan. Diikuti Sasuke yang perlahan memasuki lorong kiri.

.

Tak lama berjalan, Sakura menemukan sebuah pintu.

Tangannya hampir menggapai kenop pintu tersebut, namun ternyata ada yang terlebih dulu membukanya dari dalam. Muncullah Lee.

Bukan kaget kepalang, Sakura langsung lemas.

.

"chan..Sakura-chan.." Lee menepuk pundak Sakura, mencoba membangunkannya.

"Errmhh.. Hah? Aku di mana?" seru Sakura. Ia melihat di depannya terdapat sebuat tv. Di sampingnya ada Sora, Chouji dan Lee yang sedang tersenyum.

"Tenang Sakura! Kami mengajakmu kesini hanya untuk menunjukkan sesuatu. Lihat, tv itu akan menyiarkan siaran langsung apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu. Setelah ia belok. Sasuke akan menemukan 3 rintangan yang akan menguji nyalinya." Ucap Sora.

"Setelah kau melihat, putuskan apa kau masih mau pergi ke atap bersamanya? Kalau ya.. nanti kami antar.." sambung Chouji sambil mengambil keripik kentang.

Sakura menatap mereka curiga. Namun, ia menetapkan hatinya dan menonton tv tersebut.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Sasuke dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya, ia berbelok dan menemukan sebuah lorong yang dihias dengan penuh kuburan kuno buatan.

Sasuke menelan ludah. 'Ga..Gawat.. tenang, Sasuke… kau ini Uchiha.. jangan takut…' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ia sudah berada di tengah jalan lorong itu dan 'PLUKK'. Sesuatu yang dingin dan berair jatuh dari atas kepalanya dan menepuk wajahnya.. cairannya berwarna hijau menjijikan.

Sasuke terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata.

30 detik…

1 menit…

"GGYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berdiri. Kedua tangannya terangkat dengan kaki yang ia putuskan untuk mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari tempat itu..

.

.

Di ruang monitor..

Sora dan Chouji mati-matian menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Lee sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak bak Pig kejepit, "BUHHHAAAAHAAA…BUHIIIIHIIHII.."

Sasuke hanya menatap layar tak percaya. Sora segera mengambil papan pilihan. Papan pertama bergambar lope, papan kedua tanda silang.

"Nahh.. gimana? Masih mau ke atap?" Tanya Sora. Sakura mendelik. Sambil cemberut ia mengambil Papan dengan tanda silang. TETOT!! Satu pasangan sukses dibuat gagal!

.

.

.

Pasangan kedua adalah Temari dan Shikamaru namun baru masuk lorong pertama ia sudah tidur di tempat, membuat Temari marah mencak-mencak. TETOT!! kembali, papan dengan tanda silang ditegakkan.

Pasangan ketiga Tenten Neji. Neji sukses berjalan pada lorong pertama. Ia memasuki lorong gelap kedua.

Disana… belasan pejomblo memakai kostum hantu. Selidik punya selidik, ternyata mereka anggota Akatsuki yang masih jomblo, kecuali ketua mereka Pain, yang pacaran sama Konan.

Neji begidik ngeri, ia mencoba berjalan maju. Namun Kakuzu yang berkostum Kuchisake onna (1) mendorongnya jatuh.

Begitu Neji terjatuh. Seluruh hantu mengelilinginya sambil berputar-putar, dan mengucapkan mantra.

"Gerogerogerogerogero…"

"Girogirogirogirogiro…."

"Tamatamatamatama…."

"Khukhukhukhukhu…."

"Dorodorodorodoro…"

Pasukan pleton Keroro Gunso menyerang, membuat kepala Neji pusing kepayang.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" sang Hyuuga-pun berteriak kencang dan pingsan.

TETOT!!! Tenten segera menggenggam papan tanda silang.

.

.

"Hahahaha! Rencanaku berhasil!" kata Sora bangga.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kisah cinta itu hancur perlahan. Dan Sora, Chouji, Lee mendeklerasikan tawa kemenangan mereka.

TETOT!!

TETOT!!

TETOT!!

Sudah belasan pasangan dan semua wanita memilih papan tanda silang. Lagi dan lagi

Dan sekarang berdirilah ia di depan pintu masuk. Pain dan Konan nenunggu masuk, seperti yang sebelumnya, Konan dibawa paksa ke ruang monitor.

Pain berjalan. Ia telah berhasil melewati rintangan pertama. Ia menuju di mana tempat hantu-hantu itu berada. Begitu melihat ketua mereka, hantu-hantu itu berdiri dalam diam. Begitu lihat, Pain segera mengenali meraka. Anak buahnya.

"Hmm.. ternyata kalian..?" ucap Pain sambil memasang tatapan tajam.

Tobi yang memakai kostum Kappa, gemetar hebat dan menoleh ke Hidan, "Mih..mimihmihmimih?" (translate: gimana ni? Ketua tau..) ucapnya.

Hidan tersenyum, "Mimimih..mimih…" (translate: tidak kekatuan kok..) ucapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hooo.. kalian berani ya…?" Aura hitam menyelimuti Pain. Serentak hantu-hantu itu memberinya jalan.

Pain mengambil pose, "Ranger Revolution!"

Pain memasang kuda-kuda, "KA…ME…KA…ME..HAAA!!"

'GLEEGAARRR!!!' sinar leser, hasil jurus Goku memberantas habis semua.

"Gyyyaaaaa!!", "AKKKKHHHHH!!!" hantu-hantu itu terbang bersamaan dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"_Itulah mimpi kehidupan kedua..mimpi itu, dari mana datangnya...aa.._ " sempat-sempatnya Kakuzu menyanyikan soundtrack.

"_Jawabnya ada diujung langit.. kita kesana dengan seorang anak…_" Diikuti Kisame. Nyanyian selesai, mereka mati terkapar.

.

.

Di ruang monitor, mata ketiga cowok itu membelak lebar.

"Jurus apa itu? Keren banget!" Lee berseru sambil memegangi pipinya. Chouji menimpuknya.

"Aaaahh… Pain-kun memang hebat…" ucap Konnan sambil terpesona.

"Tu..tunggu! lagipula masih ada rintangan terakhir!!" sergah Sora cepat.

.

.

Setelah beres menumpas habis anggotanya itu, Pain kembali berjalan. Ditemukannya pintu yang bertuliskan 'khusus Pria'. Ia masuk.

"Pain-chan…" cewek berbikini syeksi itu memanggilnya dengan pose menggoda.

"Pain-chan.." sambut cewek lainnya.

Pain membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Pikirannya kemana-mana. Julukan 'raja bokep' memang tak lepas darinya.

"Pain-chan.."

"Pain-chan.."

Segerombolan makhluk syeksi itu menghampirinya, memeluknya, mengusap wajahnya. 3 detik kemudian…

'CRRRROOOOOOTTTTT!!!!' darah yang keluar dari lubang hidung Pain menyembur dengan dahsyatnya. Membuat Sang 'Raja bokep' melayang bagaikan roket dan kemudian tepar dilantai menabrak kroket.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

Hehe.. masih bersambung nih….

Gomen jadi gaje begini.. NaruHina entar juga ikut uji nyali kok.

Ne… ada yang tau Dorama "Hanazakari kimitachi e? ujinyali-nya Uru tambah dengan lagu yang dinyanyikan Kisame en Kakuzu, pada taukan?

Untuk para Senpai dan para sahabat review Terima kasih banyak! Hountou ni Arigatou! maaf, gg bisa bales disini.

terima kasih,


	5. Chapter 5

Irasshaimase! Selamat, selamat! Maaf, Uru apdet sekarang. Terima kasih, mau menunggu.

Hehehe… Douzo…

**Disclaimer**: Uru (Story) Kishimoto (-Masashi, Chara)

**Summary**: Tantangan ke-3 begitu sulit! Membuat Pain terbantai. Apakah Naruto bisa bertahan? (summary gaje).

...

**Dangerous Boyfriend**

_**-Reika Ototsuki a.k.a Nakazawa Ayumu-**_

.

Ketiga orang itu menelan ludah paksa, tubuh mereka gemetar dengan pandangan tertuju pada gadis bernama Konan di depannya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Konan berteriak, meraung keras. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya bak gorila betina yang sedang PMS.

Gawat. Adalah kata yang tepat yang harus ditujukkan untuk Pain. Sekarang, nyawa Sang Ketua Akatsuki itu seperti bokong di ujung kursi! Hampir jatuh! Benar-benar terancam.

.

"Hahahaha! Aku ada di Sorga…" seru Pain yang tengah duduk di antara para gadis syeksi nan bohai. Tangan kanannya mengangkat segelas wine. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Persis om-om perlente.

Namun, kesenangannya kini berakhir sudah. Konan menjeblak pintu ruangan itu paksa. Neraka telah di depan mata. Untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaan-pun tidak sempat.

Hening, hanya ada suara seperti uap air yang telah mendidih dari kepala Konan yang telah berasap. Mukanya entah kenapa kini berubah seperti oni, tak lupa sepasang tanduk di kepala.

Pain membelak, diam terpaku. Tubuhnya seperti sedang berdisko, merinding plus keringat dingin.

"Syai..Syai..SYAITOOONNN!" teriaknya ketakutan,

"Ku hajar Kau!" Konan memukul Pain hingga terjatuh. Konan dengan gesit naik ke atas sofa, "Remek Kau!" serunya lagi lalu menjatuhkan diri meniban Pain, gerakan ahli Sang pegulat wanita.

"KAMI-SAMAAA!" teriak Pain mejret.

Di ruang monitor kini, ketiga pemuda itu komat-kamit menghitung tasbih dan ayat-ayat suci.

Kembali ke couple…

Konan lalu mengunci gerakan Pain, dihimpitnya leher Pain dengan lengannya. Tak hanya itu, diangkatnya tubuh Pain dan diputar-putar lalu dibantingnya keras, dibalik, di angkat, diputar-putar lagi, dibanting.

Dan satu lagi keahlian Konan. Membuat martabak telur!

"TASUKETE KUDASAII..II..I.." jeritan Sang Raja bokep bergema memecah keheningan malam yang damai (?).

.

Sora, Lee dan Chouji menatap horror layar monitor. Sudah dipastikan peristiwa berdarah ini akan tampil di koran esok pagi.

Mencoba menghilangkan kegundahannya, Sora melanjutkan pasangan berikutnya setelah membersikan TKP dan melarikan Pain ke Puskesmas terdekat.

.

Pasangan selanjutnya, Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan.

"Sampai ketemu di atap!" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum, membuat jantung Hinata doki-doki tak karuan. Ia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum malu-malu. Eh, yang sekarang malah membuat Naruto berdebar kencang.

Dan seperti yang lain setelah Sang Pria dan Wanita dipisahkan, Sang Wanita akan di bawa paksa ke ruang monitor.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kami akan memperlihatkan hal yang memalukan dari cowokmu!" Sora mengelus bibirnya pelan, mengiranya terlihat seksi tapi sebenarnya tidak sama sekali.

.

Naruto menuju lorong pertama, jebakan dimulai. Beberapa benda terlempar ke arah Naruto.

Dengan sigap Naruto mengelak. Diliukkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan luwes saat benda-benda itu menyerang.

'Syuut'

Disaat terakhir sebuah benda menyerang tepat di depannya. Mengerti, Naruto mulai memperaktekkan sikap kayang dengan slow motion mode: on. Membuat yang menonton melongo terpana.

.

Di ruang monitor..

Sang Gadis yang diculik menatap lekat-lekat layar dihadapannya, 'Oh~~ Naruto-kun ku hebat!' ucapnya dalam hati yang kemudian disadarinya. 'Na..Naruto-kun, ku?' Tanya dalam hati dipukul kepalanya keras.

Dan dalam sekejap, ia kembali terlena dengan pesona Naruto..

.

Naruto berjalan di lorong Kedua, bermaksud melewati, ia di hadang sekelompok hantu.

Kisame menempatkan sebuah obor di bawah mukanya, "BOOOOOO~~~" serunya berusaha menakut-nakuti pemuda pirang ini.

Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang obor dilambai-lambaikannya di udara, "BOOOO~~~" serunya lagi.

"Fuuhhh…" Naruto meniup obor itu pelan. Tak terduga sang api tertiup ke arah Kisame.

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 de-..

"DEMI JANGGUT MERLIN! Jenggot gue kebakar!" teriak Kisame heboh. Dilepasnya jenggot palsu yang terbakar itu, sialnya jenggot itu terbang melayang ke arah Deidara dan membakar poni pirangnya.

"UUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!" Deidara berteriak tak kalah heboh.

"UUUNNNN!" ia pun jogging malam, di peluknya Hidan, "UWOOOOO!" Hidan berseru ketika sang api menyambar rambut kelimisnya.

Hidan jingkrak-jingkrak gaje. Tobi sudah ketakutan, dicarinya sumber air untuk meredakan si jago merah di kepala Hidan. Terlihatlah sebuah lampu petromak oleh Tobi. Dengan segera Tobi mengambil sesuatu yang cair dari botol lampu di bagian bawah itu.

Dibawanya ke Hidan, "Senpai! Ini aiiirr..!" dilemparkannya cairan itu ke kepala Hidan.

BWOOOSSSHHHH! Rambut Hidan terbakar hebat.

"JASHIN-SAMAAAA!" raung Hidan.

"Hiii… itu tadi minyak!" kata Kakuzu.

"ASTAJIMMM!" seru Zetsu keras-keras. Anggota Akatsuki-pun berlarian panic.

Namun, dengan tenang Naruto melenggang santai meninggalkan mereka.

.

Di ruang monitor..

"Naruto-kun keren….hanya sekali hembusan nafas (tiupan) bisa mengalahkan (membakar) mereka.." ujar Hinata yang kini sudah klepek-klepek.

"Gila! Panggil pemadam kebakaran!" seru Sora ikutan panic. Setelah seruan Bos, tak ditunda Lee berlari kelimpungan mencari telepon.

.

'Ruangan khusus Pria?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Di hadapannya terpasang sebuah pintu sebuah ruangan yang wajib harus dilewatinya karena ini termasuk salah satu rintangan yang ada.

Diputarnya kenop pintu, dan iapun masuk.

Bodi syeksi itu menari ke kiri kanan, tak lupa pinggul bohai mereka bergoyang centil. Cewek-cewek berbikini itu tersenyum ke arah Naruto. Kemayu, kata orang Jawa bilang.

.

"Kau tahu? Walau Naruto Preman, dia juga laki-laki! Tidak tahan dengan cewek Syeksi!" seru Sora bangga. Lee dan Chouji mengangguk setuju.

Hinata tampak ragu, bibirnya sedikit maju dari batas. Kembali dilihatnya layar monitor itu dengan hati yang was-was.

.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Naru-kun!"

Berbondong-bondong cewek-cewek Syeksi itu mengelilingi Naruto.

"Naru-chan…"

"Naruto-sama.."

Cewek Syeksi mulai kembali menari dengan gerakan erotis. Kalau saja Naruto tidak cepat-cepat menutup hidung, entah sudah dipastikan mungkin ia akan segera kehilangan banyak darah.

Tidak Naruto ketahui, Hinata di Ruang monitor sudah mempersiapkan belati di tangan.

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, diambilnya sebuah kain putih panjang. Dengan semangat 45, Naruto melilitkan kain tersebut hingga menutupi matanya, diikatnya kencang di belakang.

"Kalian, tidak bisa menggodaku lagi!" seru Naruto tersenyum puas. Sedangkan cewek-cewek syeksi yang melihat perbuatan Naruto mendengus pelan dan kembali ke tempat. Tidak lagi tertarik untuk menggoda.

Dan Naruto-pun menyelesaikan tiga tantangan uji nyali dengan sukses. Banzai!

.

Di ruang monitor, Lee dan Sora mengangakan mulut tak percaya. Chouji juga jadi kempses. Membuat yang lain sweatdop.

"Emm.. Hinata-chan, jadi gimana? Kamu menolak ke atap atau-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimat, bangku sora sudah di dorong keras Hinata. Entah sejak kapan benda tajam bernama belati sudah dibuang Hinata.

Dengan keyakinan penuh Hinata menyusul ke atap.

.

Karen suru...

...

What the *PIIPP*? Aneh sekali cerita di chapter ini?

Uru minta maaf menjadikan si Raja bokep jadi kayak gitu. Jangan sampai ada sesuatu yang seperti….

*Drama mode:ON*

Pain fc: "Angkat tangan! *ngacungin pistol* Anda ditangkap!"

Uru: "Hiiii!" *ngacungin ketek, eh angkat tangan*

-Investigasi-

Uru: *pundung di pojokkan*

Pain fc: "Apa alasan kamu, bikin Pain kami tercinta jadi seperti ini?" *membetulkan kacamata hitam*

Pain fc2: "Jawab!" *gebrak meja*

Pain fc3: "Cepat bilang, siapa yang menghasut..?" *merokok dengan cool*

Uru: "Hiks.., kalau dibelikan pizza akan saia kasih tau…" *nangis*

*Drama mode:OFF*

Huuaaa… gaje baget….

Hiii.. di chapter ini banyak sekali yang review! Uru cinta kalian semua!

Monggo, pejet tombol sing nang ngisor…. *promo review*


End file.
